koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors 3
Samurai Warriors 3 (戦国無双3, Sengoku Musou 3) is the third main installment in the Samurai Warriors franchise and the second title of the series to be a Wii exclusive (the other being Samurai Warriors: Katana). Like Dynasty Warriors 6, the game's theme was to completely revive the series. Character designs and animations were redesigned to be different than before to create a "refreshing action game". Hisashi Koinuma is the producer. Kenji Tanigaki is the opening movie director. The Classic Controller Pro set has goods usually made for Treasure Box releases, such as the game's soundtrack and a figurine of one of the characters (Kai). In the English version, the game is narrated by Lee Everest, while in the Japanese version, it was Daisuke Gori in one of his final roles. Gameplay The Charge, Normal, and Special action types remain from Samurai Warriors 2 and are renamed Power Attack, Normal Attack and Special Skill respectively in English. C5s and C9s from the Xtreme Legends expansion also return. Musou Attacks still have the same slow motion effect and continues to allow players to act freely until the gauge is empty. The slowdown effect, however, is emphasized more. The previous character stories are replaced with a different story system, which is separated into three phases. It essentially follows events of the Kanto big three -which features daimyo such as Shingen, Ujiyasu and Kenshin, the three unifiers' actions for unification, and the Sekigahara Campaign. *'Spirit Gauge' - a gauge that builds up and allows players to cancel certain attacks in exchange for more powerful ones. The rate at which this occurs as well as the power behind the attack depends on the level of the gauge. **Spirit cancels can be used to interrupt the player's combos via the Spirit Charge (known as the Shadow Art in the Japanese scripts; done with c''' on Wii controllers, '''B on Classic Controller Pro and GameCube Controller) during any connecting normal attack, charge attack or special skill. These cost one orb of the Spirit Gauge for each use and can break guards. Jumping charge attacks are the only airborne moves that can be spirit cancelled as soon as the character touches the ground. *'Ultimate Musou' - AKA the Musou Ougi Kaiden (lit. "Unmatched Secret Skill Full Transmit") in Japanese. Combines the powers of the Spirit Gauge and Musou together. Highly destructive and free for the user to control to their liking. Uses unique camera angles during this sequence which involves a unique finishing move. **Normal Musou Attacks no longer use up the whole current Musou Gauge, and instead use up one of the three portions. However, this also means that Musou Attacks now only last for a set duration and no longer possess altering levels. *Most battlefield items are now determined before the stages starts. Players can equip their characters from three sets and may use them in battle as they please. To gain more items, players may complete missions during each stage to unlock more. Healing items can still be found scattered in objects on the field, but enemies will not drop them anymore. *Like Dynasty Warriors 6, weapons are now categorized under Normal, Power and Speed types. The biggest contrast from its spiritual predecessor is that each character has a unique weapon. The main requirement to getting these weapons is to complete every assigned mission within a character's key stage in Story Mode under the highest difficulty setting. Unique weapons cannot be altered in any way, and they boast a higher attack base than a character's Normal weapon. *Similar to Dynasty Warriors 5, characters narrate information regarding battles during the pre-planning stage. Players can read it before marching into battle. *Certain stages allow players to interact with objects in the environment called devices. They can shoot from stationary cannons at Osaka Castle and can invade Odawara from the skies by gliding down from hawks. *The shop feature returns but is altered slightly. Gold has been replaced by a system of colored stones, which players collect as they finish missions and stages. These stones can be used to improve a character's weapon, armor, gauntlets and leggings. Improving a character's equipment increases their attributes, such as stats and their ability to build up the Spirit Gauge. More stones can be acquired by discarding unneeded gear. *Two player action remains relatively the same with the split screen gameplay. Each player can choose different items and characters from one another. They can also share devices in stages. *All characters now only have one Special Skill each by simply pressing '-' (Wii controllers) or R (Classic Controller Pro and GameCube Controller) by itself. All Special Skills can now be naturally cancelled into on a connecting attack (a successor mechanic to the Preparation skill from the prior installment). **Special Skill-based characters however, retain more than one Special Skill, via inputting either the normal or charge attack inputs to branch off into other attacks. The inputs from their second special skill must be performed fast enough due to the removal of the Special Stance system (before the default skill activates); the default Special Skill has three tiers total (default and two normal attack button inputs) while the second skill only has two tiers (two charge attack button inputs). *All characters can horse whistle. *Characters can now sidestep in four directions (press the jump button while blocking and moving in any direction). The original forward roll is left untouched. Unlike Samurai Warriors: Katana, players can use either the Wii controllers or the GameCube controllers with this title. Modes Story Mode Relatively the same as before except that Dream stages no longer exist. Each story is limited to five stages. Yoshimoto, Okuni, Katsuie, Toshiie, Nō, Ranmaru and Kotarō are not selectable in this mode. Free Mode Similar as before but allows players to select different variations of the same stage. Murasame Castle Based on the Nintendo game, The Mysterious Murasame Castle. It is an extra mode in the game like Sugoroku from the previous installment. It is also possible to control the main hero of the original title, Takamaru, during this sequence. As players complete the main game, they will be able to unlock more stages and missions for this mode, unique items as well as unlocking Takamaru for other Modes. Historical Mode This mode is already on the disc for the Europe and US release, and is a DLC in Japan. Edit characters return and will have extra downloadable scenarios for themselves. Players can create their character's story in a choose-your-own-adventure fashion by selecting missions and having their characters reenact certain parts of history. Up to twenty characters can be made at any time. Dojo As players clear through the game's modes, they will be awarded with koku or rice currency. They can use rice to purchase other characters in the game and unlock certain weapons. Players can also create their original characters here as well as color edit existing characters. Rice can be earned from any of the other modes in the game, including the Murasamejō Mode. Masanori and Aya can have their outfits edited when the stories for Kiyomasa, Mitsunari, Kenshin, and Kanetsugu are cleared. Their models can also be used as a base for edit characters. Characters Gracia, Goemon Ishikawa, Musashi Miyamoto, and Kojiro Sasaki do not return. Characters with the asterisk after their name are starting characters. Returning *Yukimura Sanada * *Keiji Maeda *Nobunaga Oda * *Mitsuhide Akechi *Kenshin Uesugi * *Oichi * *Okuni *Kunoichi *Magoichi Saika *Shingen Takeda *Masamune Date *Nō *Hanzō Hattori * *Ranmaru Mori *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Tadakatsu Honda *Ina *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Mitsunari Ishida *Nagamasa Azai *Sakon Shima *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Ginchiyo Tachibana * *Kanetsugu Naoe * *Nene *Kotarō Fūma *Toshiie Maeda *Motochika Chōsokabe *Katsuie Shibata New *Kiyomasa Katō * *Kai * *Kanbei Kuroda *Ujiyasu Hōjō *Muneshige Tachibana *Hanbei Takenaka * *Motonari Mōri *Takamaru Unique Non-Playable Characters *Masanori Fukushima *Aya Murasame Castle Only Characters *Ayame *Lord Aosame *Lord Akasame *Lord Ryokusame *Lady Momosame *Murasame Stages *Kawagoe Castle *Suruga-Sagami *Okehazama *Kawanakajima *Mt. Inaba Castle *Mimasetōge *Kantō *Kanegasaki *Anegawa *Tonegawa *Odani Castle *Yogoko Lakeside *Mikatagahara *Nagashino *Kizugawa *Tedorigawa *Kōzuki Castle *Chūgoku *Honnoji *Iga *Kai Province *Yamazaki *Shizugatake *Komaki-Nagakute *Ueda Castle *Kyūshū *Odawara Castle *Oshi Castle *Oshū *Kyoto *Numata Castle *Fushimi Castle *Ōtsu Castle *Ishigaki Plains *Hasedō *Kusegawa *Sekigahara *Osaka Castle Murasame Castle Stages Like the battlefields in the main game, these stages come with their own unique devices. *Mysterious Valley *Mountain of Madness *Forest of Everlasting Darkness *Shrine of Bewilderment *Shizumo Village *Aosame Castle *Asasame Castle *Ryokusame Castle *Momosame Castle *Murasame Castle Expansions *''Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden'' *''Sengoku Musou 3 Z'' - combines features of both Samurai Warriors 3 and its Xtreme Legends counterpart for a PlayStation 3 release, omits Murasame Castle Mode and its related content. *''Sengoku Musou Medal Ranbu'' Related Media Two sets of chibi figurines are being released by Cafe Reo. A third set featuring the rest of the cast was also announced. 40 cm scale figurines were made by Seven Two for a handful of playable characters. The illustrations used to model the mini figurines later appear as amulet and keychain presents for people attending Koei's Sengoku-jidai event. Koei also participated in a marketing campaign with Lawson featuring original cast figures. Renders of Masamune and Kanetsugu adorned the poster for the Ohu Sengoku Tourist Cooperation Meeting. Samurai Warriors characters will be appearing on Ja Uonuma rice bags as a part of their Kome Sengoku Musou campaign. They will feature two different labels: the Echigo version and Ohu version. On March 5, 2011, Kunamaoto Castle is staging a mystery case surrounding Kiyomasa's lost treasure. Participants have a chance to win one million yen. The Kiyomasa being used to represent the event is the same one who appears in this title. A drama CD, Kouka Ryouen, was released on December 23, 2009. A character image song CD Sengoku Musou 3 ~Sen Retsu Uta Ougi~ was also released on March 24, 2010. It features a Mitsunari and Kiyomasa duet, an Oichi and Nagamasa duet, and new individual character image songs for Yukimura, Nobunaga, Motonari, Motochika, and Muneshige. It also includes the previous duet songs from the first drama CD and Kouka Ryōen. Another character vocal CD Sengoku Musou 3 ~Hi Shouka Ougi has been announced for purchase on October 6, 2010. A voice actor talk session and image songs for Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, Mitsunari, Sakon, and Kanetsugu is listed to appear. A short promotional video can be seen at YouTube and small samples of the songs can be heard at the Neoromance Myspace page. Koei and Fuji TV staged a massive Sengoku-jidai themed media event, called Sengoku Bushou Matsuri, on March 6~7 in 2010. Attendees could view live events such as pro-wrestlers fighting under the names of select historical figures in　battles whilst in Samurai Warriors 3 inspired costumes, mascot appearances, and on-stage performances by several vocalists and voice actors. Game fans were able to visit the Nobunaga's Ambition corner to see the illustrations for all of the main titles and could line up to gain an autograph from the original artist of some of the game covers, Tsuyoshi Nagano. Play test Hokuto Musou, Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2, Winning Post 2010 and fifteen other titles. Fans could purchase the event exclusive CD if they attended. A report of the first day can be seen here and the second day can be seen here. On October 3, 2009, Mitsunari and Yukimura's Japanese voice actors performed a special talk show regarding this game and their character image song for the 2009 Uzumasa Sengoku Matsuri event. A voice actor event sponsored by Koei took place on October 9, 2010. Like several Neoromance live events, the voice actors performed their character image songs on stage, spoke a special character message to their audience, performed a series of special character dramas live, and shared a free talk with Daisuke Sakaguchi on stage. Attendees received special stickers with their ticket purchase. People who attended this event and listened to Neoroma & Musou had a chance to win an autographed pamphlet of the program from both of the hosts. Since the fans who attended the show voted for it, a DVD of the program was released for purchase on March 23, 2011. Due to the March 11 earthquake, the DVD was made available for purchase on April 6 instead. Gamecity published three follow along history guides regarding the warriors under Nobunaga, the young warriors at Sekigahara, and exciting other episodes during the time period. Aside from these publications, the guide books, and the developer commentary and character illustration book, two fan made four panel comic publications were officially sponsored to be released. One has the subtitle, Victory Road, while its follow up is named Glory Road. Sengoku Musou 3 is performing a collaboration with the upcoming live action film adaption of the best selling novel, Nobou no Shiro. Both mediums feature Mitsunari and his failed charge at Oshi Castle. A special downloadable wallpaper with both versions of Mitsunari is available for download on the official websites for the game and film. Hisashi Koinuma met with the film's director, Shinji Higuchi, for a special talk session. More details for the collaboration will be known in March. One of the events for celebrating 30 years of Nobunaga's Ambition includes hosting an all Nobunaga event in 100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou. One of the sixteen different Nobunagas available for earning is his Sengoku Musou 3 persona. Image Songs *''ZAN'' *''Setsugekka -The end of silence-'' :Performed by Gackt *used for commercials and the game's credits. Clearing Kenshin's story allows ZAN to be heard as a normal song during the final battles in the game. Gallery Sw3-jpcover.jpg|Japanese Box Cover SW3_Treasure_Box_Cover.jpg|Treasure box cover Sw3-numataflyer.jpg|Sengoku Street in Numata 2013 flyer External Links *Official European Nintendo website *Official American Nintendo website *Official Japanese site, Official Japanese Wii site *Official Taiwanese site *Japanese Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games